Wilde
by androsifiction
Summary: Un pasado dificíl, una infancia borrosa, y sueños destruidos. ¿Qué hay detras de esa pícara sonrisa? Muchas se preguntan como un zorro puede ser tan diferente a los demás y romper esos estereotipos de un depredador despiadado. Un zorro astuto que antes de entrar a la ZPD era el temído zorro y más buscado estafador de toda Zootopia, todo animal tiene una historia y esta es la suya.
1. Capítulo 1: Déjame Contarte

Wilde.

 **Bienvenidos lectores, espero que les guste este fic, sí, como muchos de ustedes, este es mi primer fic de Zootopia, la película me encanta y no dudo ser parte del fandom que apenas nace.**

 **Zootopia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Disney.**

 **Disfruten.**

Capítulo 1: Déjame contarte.

Tercera persona.

Noche de sábado. Las luces de la ciudad Zootopia iluminaban todo el ambiente, el invierno había llegado, era un verdadero paraíso para Tundratown, pero para las demás regiones era todo un reto mantenerse, aunque, los habitantes de Zootopia ya estaban acostumbrados a cambios tan altos de temperatura, no había tanta preocupación. Es más, el invierno siempre se disfrutaba, era una época muy hermosa en donde toda la ciudad bailaba en luces y brillaba como una utopía.

 _POC NICK WILDE_

-Ahh…mi época favorita del año, siempre anochecer con una taza de café bien caliente me hace el día-.

Me encanta sentarme en mi pequeño balcón, afuera de mi departamento, es algo pequeño, pero es mi paraíso, todas las noches después de un productivo día en la estación de policía, llego a mi mansión, pongo música de antaño como un poco de Genesis o David Furwie, me sirvo un café caliente en mi taza favorita, me encanta recordar todos esos momentos junto a mi compañera Judy. Me siento todas las noches exactamente a las 9:00. Muchos, hasta la misma Judy me preguntan que si no me canso de la misma rutina, lo he hecho toda la vida, y no, no me harto de este ritual diario para mí. Es como el Spa para las hembras o el gym para los machos, pero, ¿por qué perder tiempo en esas cosas si puedo disfrutar de mi momento de ocio más especial en todo el día? La vista de mi apartamento es única, ya que puedo ver todo el movimiento del centro de la gran ciudad, y eso me llega a entretener y distraerme de todos los casos y el papeleo que debo de hacer todas las mañanas, aunque tengo que admitir que una de mis distracciones es pasar tiempo con Judy, muchos me dicen que me veo muy bien junto con ella, que hacemos excelente pareja y toda esa clase de cursilerías…

Yo la tomo como mi mejor amiga, como mi consejera, como mi heroína. Pero, algunas veces em pregunto por qué no le he contado mi pasado, ella siempre me cuenta de sus padres y de sus casi 120 hermanos menores, siempre me quedaba atónito con las historias de cada uno, era como tener algo que contar cada día. Deje mi café sobre la pequeña mesa que tengo en mi balcón, pongo mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza, y empiezo a escuchar las guitarras de Genesis que tanto me extasiaban, cerraba mis ojos, el sueño me empezaba a consumir, creo que me deje llevar por mis pensamientos de Judy, ¿por qué la tenía tanto tiempo en la cabeza? Era como si la quisiera ver en este momento, abrazarla, sentirla...

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de llamada de mi celular, algo desorientado, gire a mi derecha y lo tome, vi quien me estaba buscando, es Judy, sorprendido, no por mera coincidencia, contesté.

 _POV LLAMADA_

-Hola Nick, ¿interrumpí tu ritual? - dijo Judy desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Eh…algo así, ya estaba acabando, ¿qué pasa? ¿cómo va todo zanahorias? -.

-No pasa nada Nick, em, solo te quería preguntar si querías salir a tomar un café, ya sabes, es invierno y me encantaría salir contigo a caminar en una noche así- respondió Judy, se le escuchaba algo nerviosa a través del teléfono.

Nick sintió una corriente en su espalda, esperaba que todo lo que pensaba fuera una simple coincidencia…-Sí, me encantaría zanahorias, ¿pasó por ti? -.

-Me encantaría Wilde-.

-Nos vemos allá-.

-Nos vemos-.

 _POV NICK_

Fue la llamada más extraña en años, jamás creí que ella me buscará para salir a tomar un café y a platicar un rato, casi a las 9:30 de la noche, a esa hora, frecuentemente estaba rendida y agotada.

-Esta orejona ahora si me sorprendió- dije con una sonrisa.

Tome una chaqueta, se podría decir la más decente que tengo, me acomodé la camisa y la corbata, bajé al estacionamiento del edificio, tome mi coche hashbag manual, metí primera velocidad y me dirigí hacía su apartamento, una larga noche nos esperaba.

No tarde más de 10 minutos en llegar, no estaba tan lejos su apartamento del mío, estacione mi auto, y entré al edificio.

Piso 5, era fácil de identificar, sus vecinos siempre golpeaban las paredes, como a Judy le sorprende mi rutina nocturna, a mí me sorprende que aguante tanto ruido, si hubiera sido yo, les hubiera arrancado los cuernos en una de sus fiestas, el alcohol no les cae bien.

Toque su puerta, teníamos un toque especial para cada apartamento y para cada ocasión, así que toque en la clave de "visita".

Ella abrió la puerta, sus ojos grandes y tan hermosos como siempre me miraban con una sonrisa, en verdad se veía hermosa, a mí me encanta como se ve con cualquier atuendo, hasta con el de policía, debo de admitir que se ve sexy…

-Servicio a la habitación- dije en forma de broma.

-Mira quien habla, no soy la única que tiene el departamento hecho un desastre- me contesto con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada.

-Buen punto zanahorias, ahora, ¿Centro o parque? -.

-Ir al centro me encantaría- dijo con una sonrisa, dándome un empujón con su cintura, tengo que admitir que me encanta que haga eso, y lo mejor es que le sigo la corriente.

Los dos bajamos y entramos al auto, ella conecto su auxiliar y empezamos a escuchar algo para darle ambiente a la noche, Phill Collins para ser exactos.

Uno de nuestros lugares favoritos para pasar el tiempo era la cafetería del centro de la ciudad, a ambos nos encantaba ver la actividad nocturna, las luces y los animales pasar, algunos enamorados, otros solo pasaban con una sonrisa en la cara, regresando a sus casas, cabe destacar que esta ciudad nunca descansa.

-Dos capuchinos por favor, esencia de canela y el otro de nuez-.

Yo ya sabía cuál era el favorito de Judy, me lo dejo muy claro después de un error en la estación de policía. Así que yo era el que siempre ordenaba, no solo para enmendar ese error, lo hacía más como caballerosidad hacía ella, lo que más me hacía sentir bien, era ver su sonrisa después de oler el dulce aroma a nuez de su café favorito. Elegimos una mesita para dos cerca de la ventana que miraba hacía la calle, los dos nos mirábamos y empezábamos a hablar de cualquier cosa, eso era algo que siempre me gustaba de las reuniones.

Cuando llegaron nuestros capuchinos, ella hacía siempre lo mismo, movía su naricita de forma tierna oliendo su dulce café, cabe destacar que siempre bajaba las orejas, yo solo la veía con una sonrisa, me encanta verla sonreír. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que la pregunta del millón salió de la boca de Judy.

\- ¿Qué me cuentas Wilde? - pregunto con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente zanahorias? -.

-No se…lo que se te venga a la mente-.

Me quede unos minutos en silencio, fingía que intentaba recordar algo, pero ya tenía en mente lo que le quería contar, desde mi balcón ya lo tenía pensado.

-Tengo algo que contarte, y…creo que es tiempo de saberlo-.

\- ¿Saber qué? - pregunto Juddy, con las orejas bajas y tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

-Pues…de mi pasado, de mi familia, tu siempre me cuentas sobre la tuya, dame la oportunidad para contarte mi pasado- dije con una sonrisa que según yo inspiraba confianza.

-Pues, sabes me encantaría, siempre he tenido la curiosidad de preguntarte- dijo Juddy, mirándome a los ojos y apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa.

-Pues, ponte cómoda zanahorias…déjame contarte….


	2. Capítulo 2: Confianza

Wilde.

Capítulo 2: Confianza.

-Felicidades! Es macho- dijo un doctor saliendo de la sala de parto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba mirando a un zorro.

El gesto del zorro cambio de uno de preocupación a uno de felicidad.

-Déjenme verlo…por favor- pidió amablemente, pero dentro de él todo se consumía de felicidad.

-Pase, solo que con mucho cuidado- dijo el doctor, otorgándole el paso.

-Gracias señor, gracias, gracias-.

Al atravesar la puerta, los ojos del zorro se inundaron en lágrimas de felicidad, al ver a su esposa acostada, con un bulto en una sábana blanca.

-Amor- dijo el zorro aproximándose lentamente a su pareja.

La hembra sonreía, tranquila, mientras veía a su marido acercándose, ella también estaba llorando de felicidad.

-Mira amor, es precioso- dijo la hembra acercando el recién nacido a los brazos de su padre.

-Mi…hijo…eres tal cual como te soñaba- dijo el macho, regresándole la mirada a su esposa.

El ahora padre, miro a su hijo, tenía sus ojos cerrados y sentía las cálidas y suaves respiraciones. No podía evitar llorar, su sueño más grande se había vuelto realidad.

-Y adivina qué amor- dijo la hembra sonriente.

-Dime-.

-Tiene la misma mancha que tú tienes, en la oreja izquierda-.

El zorro macho, volteo suavemente la oreja de su hijo, confirmado lo dicho por su esposa.

-Ja!, es cierto…aunque…tiene las mismas suaves respiraciones, al igual que tu amor-.

La hembra río suave y tranquilamente. Ahora la pareja había estaba completa, su amado hijo había llegado al fin a su vida.

-¿Cómo lo llamaremos?-pregunto el padre, mirando a su hijo recién nacido, ahora en los brazos de su madre.

La orgullosa madre miraba a su hijo, mientras le acariciaba las orejas…

-Nick- dijo la hembra sin despegar los ojos de su cría.

-¿Cómo yo?- pregunto el marido, algo confundido y sorprendido.

-Sí, cuando lo veo a él, te veo a ti, cuando nos conocimos y nos enamoramos-.

-Nicholas Wilde será- correspondió el padre.

-Bienvenido a casa hijo mío-.

* * *

-Sí, me llamo igual que mi padre- dije tomando mi capuchino.

-Qué bonito, eso no lo sabía, recuerda que lo único que me contaste fue cuando querías ser Scout- dijo Judy mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Quieres que te cuente porque lo quise ser?-.

-Por supuesto-.

La mirada me Judy me llenaba de confianza, así que continué.

* * *

-Mama, ¿Por qué esos animales trepan árboles y se la pasan haciendo eso nudos extraños? -.

-Oh hijo, ellos son scouts- dijo su madre terminando de lavar los platos.

-¿Qué son scouts?- dijo inocentemente un Nick de 8 años aproximadamente.

-Pues, son un grupo de animales que se juntan, platican, se hacen amigos, y pues, aprenden de la naturaleza, y a convivir con ella, como nuestros antepasados-.

-A mí me gusta la naturaleza mamá- dijo Nick jugando con un carrito en la mesa de la cocina.

-Lo se cariño, y vas a ver que seguirás aprendiendo-.

Nick seguía viéndolos por la ventana, muy interesado y con mucha curiosidad.

Todos los días al regresar de la escuela, se ponía en la ventana de la cocina, los Scouts siempre se reunían en el mismo punto, y Nick siempre los podía ver perfectamente, todo lo que hacían y se divertían mucho

Pasaron meses y él se moría por la curiosidad de estar y jugar con ellos, y lo más importante, hacer amigos nuevos con ellos. Una tarde al regresar de la escuela, Nick se atrevió a decirle a su madre lo que ha sentido alrededor de estos meses.

-Mamá, quiero ser parte de los Scouts-.

La pobre madre casi se ahogaba con su té al escuchar lo que había dicho su inocente hijo.

-Nick, no puedes unirte a ellos-.

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué mamá?- pregunto el pequeño, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hijo…es que…ellos son diferentes-.

-¿Y eso qué mamá?, en la escuela, no todos son zorros como nosotros-.

-No me refiero a eso cariño, me refiero a que…cuando te vean los vas a espantar-.

\- ¿Por qué mamá? - dijo Nick haciendo una carita muy triste.

-Pues…mira hijo, nosotros los zorros, tenemos en nuestra naturaleza…ehm… de no llevarnos bien con otras especies- la madre dio una sonrisa muy nerviosa.

\- ¿Por qué? -.

-Pues…ahh…como decirlo hijo…no nos podemos llevar bien con...-. Su mamá suspiro, trago saliva y con algo de molestia le dijo –Presas-.

\- ¿Presas? - pregunto Nick con mucha curiosidad.

En eso, la puerta de la casa se cierra, y el papá entra en la cocina, en el momento justo que su madre dijo la palabra prohibida. "Presas".

-Mary, ¿acaso dijiste…presas? - pregunto el padre.

La hembra salió de la cocina desesperada, dejando a su hijo con la duda. Su padre fue detrás de ella a consolarla, Nick no sabía que estaba pasando, así que siguió con lo suyo, viendo a los scouts, ya casi acabando su reunión. En ese momento, la cabeza del pequeño se llenó de impulsos y de ideas locas que nunca había sentido, empezó a dudar si en verdad tenía la valentía para hacerlo. Salío de su casa, miró hacía su patio, aun no se iban, así que se atrevió a dar un paso más e ir a saludarlos.

-Hola- dijo Nick con algo de pena.

Los cinco chicos, lo voltearon a ver, al descubrir que quien les había saludado era un zorro, retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos.

-No les haré daño…solo quería saber… ¿qué están haciendo? -.

-Nada…ya nos íbamos- dijo uno de los chicos.

-Yo los he visto, son scouts, y la verdad tengo mucha curiosidad de unirme a ustedes- dijo Nick inocentemente.

-Pues…hmm…estamos completos- dijo otro chico, igual de asustado por ver a un zorro hablándoles.

Los ojitos verdes del zorro cambiaron de una expresión feliz a una muy desanimada y triste.

-Ah…bueno…está bien…no los quería molestar…nos vemos- dijo Nick dando media vuelta y regresando a su casa.

Los cinco chicos quedaron sorprendidos al ver como un zorro no se acercó a amenazarlos o a decirles que son unos tontos, es más, mostraba mucha curiosidad por ellos.

-Tim ¿podemos aceptarlo? - dijo una zebra.

\- ¿Qué al zorro? - dijo Tim, que al parecer era el líder.

-Sí, no se ve que sea malo, podemos darle una oportunidad- volvió a decir la zebra, que al parecer era quien más se había apiadado de Nick.

-Bueno…pero, en verdad no le tengo confianza a los zorros, ya sabes, lo que dicen-.

-Sí, lo entiendo Tim, ¿entonces, lo llamamos? -.

-Sí, llámalo-.

-Hey!, zorrito- grito la zebra llamando la atención de Nick.

Nick ya iba a entrar de nuevo a su casa, su buen oído lo ayudo a saber que lo estaban llamando, era nada más ni nada menos que los scouts. Al saber que lo estaban llamando, sus esperanzas volvieron a surgir, se reunió de nuevo con el grupo de chicos.

-Tomamos una decisión…ehm… ¿cómo te llamas? - pregunto de nuevo la zebra.

-Nick, me llamo Nick-.

-Mucho gusto Nick, yo me llamo Rash, y ellos son mis compañeros de patrulla.

-Mucho gusto, espero poderme llevarme bien con ustedes compañeros- dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

-Pues, bienvenido a la patrulla zorro, te estaremos observando, después te haremos un examen para ver si puedes ser parte de nosotros- dijo Tim mirándolo desafiante.

-Gracias amigos, se los agradezco mucho- dijo Nick regresando a casa feliz. –Nos vemos mañana-.

-Adiós amigo- dijo Rash feliz.

-No te encariñes Rash, es un zorro, no confío en él, recuerda que son mañosos y testarudos- dijo Tim borrándole la sonrisa a su compañero zebra.

-Bien patrulla, por hoy es todo, nos vemos mañana- dijo Tim haciendo la despedida tradicional de su grupo, después, todos se fueron a casa.

Nick entró muy feliz a su casa, con muchas noticias para su amada madre.

* * *

-Y bueno…así empecé a generar el gusto por los exploradores Scout- dije dándole un sorbo a mi bebida.

-Eso es muy interesante Nick, solo qué, ¿por qué tu madre no te dijo que eran las "presas" ?, ¿Acaso no quería que supieras? -. La pregunta de Judy pasó por mi cabeza, tuve que recordar esos momentos algo difíciles de mi infancia.

-No me acuerdo muy bien por qué, si gustas te puedo contar- dije con una sonrisa.

-Cuéntame Nick, cuéntame-.


	3. Capítulo 3: Amor y Amistad

**Wow, enserio no tengo palabras para agradecerles todo su apoyo a la historia, cada día la visito para ver qué hay de nuevo y me sorprendo viendo nuevos followers y más y más views, ya casi 600 y si, ha sido como mi mayor número de visitas en tan solo dos capítulos, me siento muy bien y con ganas de seguir, les agradezco tanto, y espero que disfruten esta historia.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Amor y Amistad:

Todas las veces que salía con Judy me la pasaba genial, todo de lo que platicamos y compartimos, me hace sentir el zorro más afortunado del mundo. Aunque por un tiempo no lo fui, eso era algo que nunca le he contado a Judy, siempre tengo ganas de decirle y contarle. Ella me ha contado de tantas cosas de su vida, en verdad ella me tiene mucha confianza, jamás alguien en mi vida me había compartido tantas cosas, yo también le tengo mucha confianza, pero no he sido suficientemente valiente para contarle toda mi vida, literalmente ella me ha contado la suya, desde los primeros años de vida, todas sus anécdotas, su familia y amigos.

Estábamos acabando de tomar nuestro capuchino, guarde silencio por un momento para que Judy me contará como estuvo su día, tampoco iba a ser egoísta y acaparar toda la plática, en verdad eso no me gusta. Judy platicaba y platicaba, y la verdad, siempre la escuchaba y me encantaba ponerle atención, mirar hacia esos hermosos ojos y esa sonrisa, siempre hacían mi día, también, nunca he sido lo suficientemente "hombre" para decirle lo que siento, aunque para ser sincero, no sabía muy bien que sentía…

Después de que Judy acabó de platicarme como estuvo su día en la oficina, sí, ella va los sábados, me da flojera de tan solo pensarlo, también me contó sobre nuevos casos, me platico sobre unas multas de tráfico, un asalto y por si fuera poco un robo…hace mucho que ya no escuchaba esa palabra…

Curioso, le pregunte sobre más detalles del robo, algunos pensamientos y recuerdos empezaron a regresar a mi mente.

-Pues…el caso en sí no fue sencillo, es más, yo no fui, solo me contaron sobre los supuestos culpables- dijo Judy, haciendo un gesto, como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo.

-Según Bogo, ¿Quiénes fueron los culpables? - pregunte muy curioso.

-Pues…él me ordeno revisar los expedientes criminales de todos los asaltantes de bancos en Zootopia-.

\- ¿Y a quién encontraste? Esperó que no haya sido tu primo de nuevo- dije dando un toque de broma.

-Jajaja, no Wilde, según yo, por lo que recuerdo, era un animal llamado Blash, o Crash, un nombre muy extraño- dijo Judy, haciendo de nuevo esa mueca.

-¿Y no sabes que especie era?-.

-No me acuerdo, hay muchos expedientes en el sistema, si quieres le podemos echar un vistazo el Lunes- dijo Judy con más tranquilidad, su habilidad para hacer sentir mejor a cualquier animal me sorprendían.

-Bueno…creo que ya he hablado mucho Wilde, sígueme contando acerca de tu experiencia con los Scouts- dijo Judy, poniendo su atención totalmente en mí.

-Pues…en sí ya lo sabes, como me tuvieron desconfianza y me mintieron-.

En mi cabeza pasaron todas las imágenes de ese momento, por un momento sentí ese incómodo bozal de nuevo en mi hocico. Judy notó que me puse la mano sobre la cabeza, pasándola hacía atrás y dando un fuerte suspiro.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Judy, haciendo que volviera al momento.

-No nada querida, es solo que, me volví a acordar- le dije admitiendo mis pensamientos.

-Oh, lo siento-.

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa-.

-Sé que es algo difícil para ti olvidarlo y superarlo-. Después de escuchar lo que me dijo, sentí sus patas sobre las mías, un calor recorrió mi cuerpo, llenándome de confianza y satisfacción.

-Verás zanahorias…no todo esto de los Scouts fue…malo, es más aprendí muchas cosas que me convirtieron en lo que ahora ves- dije extendiendo mis brazos.

-¿Un zorro testarudo?- dijo Judy mientras soltaba una risita y cruzaba sus brazos.

Puse una cara de desacuerdo, obviamente con un toque gracioso y de chiste, algo que Judy y yo siempre hacíamos.

-No exactamente eso Orejona-.

-Entonces…cuéntame Wilde-.

* * *

Nick regresaba a su casa, en medio de la noche, llorando, con sus sentimientos y sueños destrozados, nunca creyó que animales que se veían tan inocentes y que para él eran sus primeros y verdaderos amigos, le mintieran y le hicieran daño, ahora entendía lo que su mamá se refería, "las presas son malas", "no confíes en las presas", ahora entendía las razones por las cuales su mamá no quería que se uniera a los scouts, él estaba arrepentido, destrozado, con su autoestima hasta los suelos, no quería ver a nadie, conocer a nadie, solo quería llorar…

Al llegar a casa, su mamá lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, dándole una rica cena.

-Mi cielo…no te culpo por lo que hiciste-.

-Soy solo…un estúpido zorro mamá- dijo el pequeño Nick entre sollozos y lágrimas.

-No hijo, no lo eres, eres el zorro más valiente que he conocido, él único que a tu edad quiso cumplir sus sueños- dijo su madre, acariciándole los pómulos.

-Por eso soy estúpido…no los cumplí mamá, ¡soy un inútil! - grito Nick, soltando más lágrimas.

-Cariño, hay algo que debes de saber- dijo la mamá mientras le levantaba la cara, y continuo. –Nunca en tu vida dejes que te hagan menos, tu eres grande, y ellos no son nadie para hacerte daño, ni destruir tus sueños, nadie-.

Nick levanto su carita, mientras su madre pasaba su pata para secarle una lágrima.

-Eres mi orgullo hijo, y nunca dejaré que te lastimen, te amo- dijo la mamá derramando una lágrima, sonriendo y dándole un dulce beso a su hijo.

Nick empezaba a sonreír lentamente, alzo su tierna mirada, hasta quedar cara a cara con su madre.

-Yo tampoco dejaré que te lastimen mamá, nunca-. Nick se abalanzo hasta su madre dándole un fuerte abrazo, derramando lágrimas ahora de felicidad en la camisa blanca de su mamá.

-Eres la mejor mamá del mundo-.

-Y tú el mejor scout- dijo la mamá abrazándolo aún más fuerte.

Su momento se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta, su mamá la volteo a ver, su papá ya estaba en casa y era extraño que a esas horas de la noche tocarán la puerta. Su mamá se levantó de la silla de la cocina y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando la abrió, se sorprendió de no ver a nadie viéndola a los ojos, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando una dulce y tierna voz le dijo.

-Aquí abajo-.

La mamá volteo hacía donde se dirigía la voz, enfrente de ella, estaba una pequeña zebra, pero lo que la hizo enojar y explotar, era que tenía puesto el uniforme de los scouts.

\- ¿Y tú que haces aquí, ¿vienes a insultar a mi hijo?, lárgate a tu casa- grito la madre alterada y enojada, viendo a la pobre zebra.

-No esperé por favor, vengo a disculparme, por lo que paso con Nick- dijo el pequeño, con una mirada cabizbaja, estaba estático, y solo esperaba una respuesta.

La mamá de Nick se queda estática al igual que el pequeño, pero ella estaba así por lo que dijo la zebra, los ojos de la madre miraron de nuevo al pequeño, enserio estaba arrepentido, reafirmando su palabra, la mamá dijo.

-Oh…está bien pequeño…perdóname…no quería…enserio lo siento- se disculpó.

-No se preocupe-.

-Gracias pequeño, en un momento viene Nick-.

Nick se asomó por la puerta, al ver a su antiguo amigo Rash, se enojó y quería que se fuera.

\- ¿Qué quieres Rash?, vete con los demás- dijo Nick con un gesto muy enojado.

-No Nick, ellos ya no son mis amigos, enserio me quiero disculpar por lo que paso, ellos…me obligaron a lastimarte, y en verdad…yo no quería…para mí tú sigues siendo mi amigo, perdóname Nick- dijo Rash, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Enserio Rash?...¿entonces por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Nick muy confundido.

-Yo no quería perder su amistad…y ahora me doy cuenta que en verdad ellos no valían la pena- dijo Rash secándose sus lágrimas.

Nick lo seguía viendo, se quedó pensando, nunca, nadie en su corta vida, le había demostrado lo que Rash le estaba demostrando, una verdadera amistad, Rash en serio lo tomaba como un amigo, un verdadero amigo…

Nick le dio la pata, Rash la miro, no sabía qué hacer, él la seguía viendo confundido…

-Te perdonó…amigo- dijo Nick con una sonrisa, tomando la pata de Rash y con ello, dándose un apretón de patas…

-Gracias Nick, por perdonarme-.

* * *

-También aprendí sobre la verdadera amistad y quienes en verdad se quedarán y te acompañaran durante toda tu vida, Rash es mi primer amigo, aunque ahora no sé qué es de él, cuando éramos más jóvenes, hacíamos muchas cosas, si tenemos más tiempo después te cuento zanahorias-.

-Me parece perfecto Nick- me dijo Judy con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos habíamos acabado nuestros cafés, no dirigimos a la caja y pagamos, 20 dólares, no era algo tan barato, pero si accesible, por eso a ambos nos gusta esta cafetería, siempre pasamos un muy buen tiempo ahí.

Tomamos de nuevo el coche y nos dirigimos al apartamento de Judy, ella no despegaba sus ojos del camino, estábamos en silencio, hasta que Judy rompió el silencio.

-Sabes, me parece muy conmovedor lo que tu madre te dijo, apenas me doy cuenta que fue lo que tú me dijiste…gracias Nick, tu consejo me sirvió de mucho para seguir adelante- dijo Judy mirándome, aunque no la podía mirar, podía sentir su cálida mirada al lado mío.

-A mí también me sirvió para seguir adelante…y salir de todo mi exceso, y pues…superar lo que paso un año después de lo que te acabo de contar- dije concentrándome en el camino.

Pude notar que la cara de Judy cambio, ahora por una de curiosidad y también un poco de preocupación.

-¿Y…qué paso Nick?-.

-Te cuento cuando lleguemos Zanahorias- dije acomodándome en mi asiento, y concentrándome en el manejo…será una muy larga noche.


	4. Capítulo 4: En tu Corazón

**Enserio no sé cómo agradecerles por su apoyo, nunca creí que mi fic tuviera tantas views en tan solo 3 capítulos, les agradecerá mucho que me dejaran su opinión, créanme que me va a servir para mejorar la historia, también me ayuda a inspirarme, muchas gracias y ¡disfruten! Por cierto, esta semana se acercan exámenes, así que no creo poder actualizar tan seguido, les agradezco su paciencia y su apoyo, continuemos, desde este capítulo, las cosas se pondrán algo pesadas…**

* * *

Capítulo 4: En tu corazón.

Estacioné mi coche enfrente del edificio de departamentos donde vivía Judy, desde la primera vez que vi el edificio, me puse a pensar el por qué no se había caído desde antes, se veía que no le daban mantenimiento al edificio, es más, creo que el departamento de Judy es el más limpio y arreglado de todo el edificio, había luz, agua, ventilación, y en especial, era confortable, bueno, para una coneja, si yo viviera en este cuchitril definitivamente no hubiera salido cuerdo, yo siempre he sido muy pulcro, mi madre siempre me enseñó a ser así, aunque curiosamente mi estilo de ropa…no es así, usar casi siempre la misma camisa, con la misma corbata, muchos llegan a pensar que soy pobre y no me alcanza ni para un abrigo, pero bueno, algo que siempre me decían mis padres era que no me importara lo que los demás piensen de mí, siempre lo tengo en mi mente, siempre tengo a ellos en mi mente…

Subimos las escaleras hasta su piso, de nuevo, sus ruidosos y cuernudos vecinos estaban molestando, con sus extrañas fiestas, Judy me comentaba que tenía curiosidad de asistir a una de las susodichas fiestas, yo siempre arqueo una ceja cuando escucho esa opinión, no es que no la respete, solo me parece extraño que una coneja tan inteligente y calmada quiera asistir a una de esas reuniones para animales cuernudos alcohólicos, si, hasta eso yo antes era como ellos, pasar de fiesta en fiesta, pasar copa tras copa, bebida tras bebida, droga tras droga, sexo tras sexo, esto nunca se lo he contado a Judy, no quiero que conozca esa parte de mí…aun…soy muy inseguro en hablar de esas cosas, y lo que estaba a punto de contarle, no se lo cuento a cualquiera, aparte creo que era hora de que ella sepa, lo que en realidad le paso a mis padres…

Esos pensamientos siempre me ponen muy sensible, y desde el coche ya lo estaba, sí, aparte ella nunca me dijo que le contará, enserio no sé qué me está pasando, sé que ella me tiene mucha confianza, pero no sé a qué punto he llegado de mi aun clara inseguridad, siempre he tratado de mostrarme seguro y de mostrarme audaz en mis palabras. Ahora más que nunca debo de ser fuerte, no me siento obligado a contarle todo a Judy, solo quiero que me conozca…

Ella entró primero a su apartamento, me dijo que pasara con su bella sonrisa, dejo sus preciadas llaves, lo digo porque siempre las tiene pegadas creo que le dijeron que no le iban a dar un repuesto, bueno, yo que sé, después, me otorgo un asiento al lado suyo, ella se sentó de frente a su escritorio. Pude observar fotos de sus padres, sus 120 hermanos y una foto muy hermosa, que era ella con sus dos padres, los tres sonrientes. Sentí una estocada en mi corazón, bajé la cabeza y me recargué en el respaldo de la silla, tan solo…hubiera deseado tener una foto así con ellos…

-¿Gustas algo Nick?- me pregunto Judy acercándose a su nevera.

-No gracias Zanahorías- dije muy cortante.

-Nick…¿todo bien?, desde el camino te he notado extraño, ¿paso algo?, ¿hay algo que me quieras contar?- me pregunto con su dulce voz, también me demostraba que en verdad le importo, eso me hizo sentir mejor. Aunque la última pregunta que me hizo, me puso algo tenso y nervioso.

-Pues…ahhh- suspiré.

-¿Qué pasa? Dime-.

-Creo que te tengo que contar algo, como te dije antes, quiero contarte sobre mí, sobre mi pasado, quiero que sepas quien soy- dije levantándome de mi asiento y acercándome a su pequeña ventana.

-Nick, no seas exagerado, te conozco muy bien- me dijo con una sonrisa, acercándose a mí.

-Acaso tu sabes, ¿lo que le paso a mis padres? - pregunte, al fin soltando un poco de lo que me pesaba, no despegaba mi cara de la ventana

Judy se quedó en silencio total, después de unos segundos, escuche un ligero suspiro, después me dijo calmadamente.

-No Nick…nunca me has contado- dijo mientras me miraba.

-Es a lo que voy, quiero que me conozcas Judy, quiero que confíes en mí, que sepas mi pasado, quiero que conozcas al verdadero Nick Wilde-.

Me alteré un poco, volteé a verla, ella me miraba con un gesto tierno, aunque algo preocupado, estaba callada, cruzo y apoyo sus brazos sobre su escritorio, viendo hacías las fotografías. Ahora era yo quien la miraba, esperando una respuesta, pasaron varios minutos, y ella seguía en silencio, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que la había hecho sentir incomoda o algo por el estilo, de todas formas, el inseguro aquí soy yo.

-No quería molestarte Judy, nos vemos-.

Decidí irme, camine derecho a su puerta, cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, escuché

-Cuéntame Nick, ¿Qué le paso a tus padres?, quiero conocerte Nick, quiero…quiero saber quién es Nick Wilde-.

La mirada de Judy penetró mi corazón, eran de esas miradas que cuando las miras, sabes que están decididos, pues bueno, esa mirada nuca fallaba en Judy.

-Cuéntame Nick-.

Me despegué de la puerta, me dirigí hacía su cama y me senté en ella, así quedando de frente con ella. No sabía en que estaba pensando, de todas formas, me lo busque, eran de esas ocasiones que quieres que te digan un sí, pero cuando te lo dan, no sabes qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, así que, sí estaba confundido…

-¿Por qué quieres saber que le paso a mis padres Judy?- le pregunte, mirándola.

-Pues, algo que siempre me han dicho mis padres, es que "Lo que hoy somos, descansa en lo que hicimos y lo que pensábamos en el ayer, y nuestros pensamientos actuales forjan nuestra vida futura", ¿Por qué crees que desde niña quería ser policía? -.

Me sorprendió que Judy dijera algo así, ella no tiene tiempo para filosofías, pero ahora me doy cuenta que estoy totalmente equivocado, sus palabras me llenaban de confianza. Así que continué.

-Pues…recuerdo muy bien todos los momentos que pasábamos, todo lo que me enseñaron y pues…todo lo que éramos.

El rostro de Judy cambio a uno de angustia y tristeza, me miraba y yo a ella.

Después de decir esto, saque mi celular, busque una foto que bien sabía dónde estaba y bien que la conocía, era una foto de un periódico.

-Y…¿Qué pasó Nick?-. Sus ojos y su rostro estaban llenos de preocupación, con una de sus patas se tocaba el pecho.

-Aun me acuerdo muy bien de esa noche Judy, me acuerdo como me miraron, cómo me tocaron…por última vez-.

Cuando termine de decir esto, le pase mi celular a Judy, ella lo tomo delicadamente, pude ver que de sus ojos salían unos hilos de lágrimas, se cubría la boca con su otra pata, y después me miró…

La imagen es una foto de un periódico viejo, específicamente era la primera plana, y decía en letras grandes, "Pareja de zorros fallecen en un accidente automovilístico" Junto una foto que nunca olvidaré, como hubiera querido acompañarlos…como hubiera querido estar con ellos.

Los ojos de Judy me miraban, llenos de lágrimas.

-Lo siento…tanto Nick, no quería…hacerte recordar- me dijo Judy mientras tomaba mi pata.

-No te preocupes Judy- después suspiré, me levanté de la cama y miré por la ventana.

-Si estás enojado conmigo lo entiendo Nick- dijo Judy, haciendo que me confundiera.

\- ¿Por qué debería de estar enojado contigo Zanahorias? -le dije mostrándome tranquilo.

-Pues…no lo sé, por hacerte recordar- dijo Judy secándose una lágrima.

-Sabes, estoy consciente que tenemos que superar cosas, pero solo hay algunas que tenemos que comprender, y nunca dejarlas ir- le dije secándome una lágrima. –Y también, sé que ellos están conmigo en todo momento, desde niño hasta ahora que estoy contigo-.

\- ¿A qué edad perdiste a tus padres Nick?, bueno…si puedo preguntar- dijo Judy, tomándome de mi pata y mirándome.

-10 años, un año después de lo que paso con los scouts- dije tranquilo, y sentándome de nuevo en la cama.

Judy se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo muy fuerte

-Lo siento tanto Nick, sabes…no dudo que tus padres estén orgullosos de ti-.

-También sé que los tuyos están orgullosos de ti- le dije mientras le acercaba la foto de sus padres, la tomo y la abrazo, lágrimas salían de sus ojos, mientras me abrazaba y se acurrucaba en mi pecho.

-Nunca estarás solo Nick…siempre estaré junto a ti…y cuando yo no este, ellos estarán aquí- me dijo mientras tocaba mi pecho, del lado del corazón.

Yo solo la abracé, y quería estar junto a ella…todo lo que quedaba de la noche…


	5. Capítulo 5: Tiempos Dificíles

**Hola mis queridos lectores, me disculparan por tardarme tanto en actualizar, estuve muy ocupado durante estas semanas, pero he regresado inspirado y con muchas ganas de continuar, ¡disfruten!**

Capítulo 5: Tiempos Dificíles.

Solo quería estar en sus brazos…solo quería sentir sus palabras de consuelo, cada suspiro que ella daba me llenaba de tranquilidad, cada caricia, cada mirada…

Me acordaba poco a poco como me sentí en esos días, en esa noche, en ese instante, la luz de la luna me acompañaba junto con los brazos de Judy, mi cabeza estaba recargada sobre una suave almohada, sentía como mis lágrimas recorrían mis pómulos…solo quería descansar…

-Mami, no se vayan…me prometieron que verían películas conmigo esta noche- dije muy triste, en mi mano tenía agarrada la caja de mi película favorita.

-Mi cielo, recuerda que papá y yo tenemos una cena- solo miraba a mi madre, estaba triste por dejarme solo.

-En un rato volvemos hijo, no nos tardamos, prométeme que estarás bien- dijo mi padre, se agacho a mi altura y me dio un beso en la frente, después se levantó y tomo su saco del perchero junto a la puerta de entrada.

-Cuídate mucho hijo, no nos tardamos…te amamos- dijo mi madre, recuerdo que me dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso antes de irse, nunca olvidaré como se sintió ese abrazo materno, el último que tuve, y ese beso, el último que me he sentido que en verdad es de amor verdadero…

-Yo también mami, nos vemos- me despedí de ellos, vi como se cerraba la puerta, después, fui a la cocina para prepararme unas palomitas, subí a la sala de televisión, y me puse a ver mi película favorita. Como hubiera deseado que estuvieran ahí, junto a mí, abrazarlos por última vez, sentir el perfume de mi madre, la loción de mi padre, besarlos y desearles las buenas noches, por última vez…

Miraba a la luz de la luna desde la cama de Judy, estábamos muy acurrucados y cómodos, pero había algo que estaba mal…solo somos amigos, era una falta de respeto a su espacio personal dormirme con ella, de todas formas, empezaba a sentir que necesitaba estar solo. Volteé a mi lado derecho, Judy ya estaba dormida, sin la pijama puesta y no estaba cubierta por sus suaves sábanas con estampados de zanahorias, siempre que las veía, soltaba una risilla. Acomodé las almohadas, la arrope y le di un beso de buenas noches, ella solo se movió entre sueños y se acomodó en su cama, como debía ser.

-Gracias por todo- dije antes de salir de su departamento, cerré la puerta suavemente, afortunadamente sus vecinos ya estaban dormidos, y todo estaba en silencio, bajé a tomar el coche, empecé a conducir a mi departamento, fue el camino más largo.

* * *

Sentía el sol en mis ojos, me había quedado dormido en el sillón con mi uniforme de los Scouts, bostece y me talle los ojos, mire a todos lados, la tele estaba prendida y todo lo demás estaba solo.

-¿Mami?, ¿Papi?- pregunte, no hubo respuesta, me encamine a su cuarto por el pasillo que conectaba la sala de tele y su habitación.

-¿Mamá?- no me respondió nadie.

-¿Papá?- no escuche su gruesa voz.

Al llegar a su habitación, me empecé a preocupar, no había nadie, su cama seguía tendida y varios papeles regados por todos lados, sentí curiosidad por verlos, pero en verdad estaba más preocupado por ver sus rostros de nuevo.

Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron por el sonido del timbre, baje alegre pensando que eran mis queridos padres, baje a toda velocidad a abrir la puerta, gire la manija y mire hacia arriba con una sonrisa, mis pensamientos empezaron a volver, los únicos animales que veía eran compañero de trabajo de mi padre, era un lobo, un oso y un tigre, los tres estaban vestidos de trajes oscuros, me miraban muy tristes y decaídos. El lobo se agacho a mi altura y me puso su pata sobre mi brazo, parpadeo, se quitó su sombrero negro, me miro muy triste y me pregunto.

-¿Cómo estas pequeño?-.

-Preocupado, mi mamá y mi papá no vuelven Sr. Wink- le respondí al lobo que correspondía a ese nombre, era uno de los compañeros más cercanos de mi padre.

-Nick…-trago saliva y suspiro, una lágrima salió de sus ojos azules…

* * *

Lo que me dijo, esas palabras, nunca se me quitaran de mi cabeza, nunca se quitaran de mi subconsciente, de mi mente, esa imagen de mis padres, abrazándome por última vez, el último "te amo", el último suspiro, el último segundo que los vi…como desearía que estuvieran aquí…para ver que he cambiado…para ver que su hijo ya es alguien nuevo…soy yo, Nick Wilde…

Estacione mi coche, el cielo se empezaba a nublar, y pequeñas gotas caían sobre mis hombros, el edificio tenía un elevador, le di un buen uso y llegue a mi cuarto, me quite mi camisa, me puse una playera blanca, como en los viejos tiempos, unos pants grises y me senté en mi vieja cama, debajo de la almohada saque una foto algo arrugada, era la última foto de mis padres, siempre la he guardado, es uno de mis más grandes secretos, la miré y suspire.

-Como desearía que estuvieran aquí, ¿Por qué no puedo regresar los años? - me pregunte a mí mismo, mientras me acostaba, mire la foto por última vez, la volví a guardar en su lugar y caí dormido, soñé con ellos, soñé con su voz, susurrando a mi oído…un sueño que, en muchos años, no había tenido, y ahora, me siento más tranquilo por volver a tenerlo, porque los siento junto a mi…

La luz de la mañana me llego a los ojos, empecé a escuchar el tráfico en la calle de mi departamento, negocios abriéndose, y los primeros "buenos días" de los animales del exterior. Me di cuenta que no me había puesto las sábanas encima para dormir, caí completamente dormido sobre mí cama, mi figura estaba bruscamente marcada en el edredón. Me talle los ojos y mire hacía mi ventana, me asome con curiosidad de saber que ocurría en la mañana dominical, nada nuevo, miré hacía el pasillo principal de mi departamento, mi ropa estaba regada, mi escritorio desordenado, la verdad solo quería ducharme, dejar que el agua tibia limpie mis pesados recuerdos y el cansancio que traía encima, siendo sincero, hace mucho que no me sentía tan solo, desesperado, triste y cansando al mismo tiempo, siempre tarto de estar activo y feliz, pero esta vez, lo que pensé había tocado una fibra sensible de mí, haciéndome sentir así…de la mierda. Empecé a caminar hacía el cuarto de baño, abrí el agua caliente y regule el agua, me quite la playera blanca y sucia que tenía puesta y el pants arrugado, me metí a la regadera, sentía como el agua tibia pasaba por mi espalda, ¿así se sentía descansar?, mucho recuerdos pasaron por mi cabeza, pensé en Judy, en mis padres, en Finnick y en Rash, algo dentro de mí me decía que los extrañaba, desde que deje de ser un criminal y un estafador, ya no los he visto, ni escuchado de ellos, eso honestamente me hace sentir muy decaído, agregando la nostalgia de mis amados padres y la ausencia de Judy, me hacía sentir pésimo, solo quería sentir el agua caer sobre mi rostro y hombros, ver como goteaban la punta de mis orejas y olvidarme de todo.

Era Domingo, mi último día de descanso antes de volver a mi rutina policiaca, salí del baño con una toalla ajustada a mi cintura, me acerque al refrigerador, saque un jugo de naranja y me lo tome directo del envase, después saque unos cuantos refrigerios y me preparé mi sagrado café, algo que nunca podía faltar en mi vida, mientras los refrigerios se calentaban en el microondas, servía mi taza de café con suavidad, como si de mi esposa o hijo se tratara, algunas veces quiero pensar que se siente ser padre o que te digan un "te amo" de nuevo…

Entre a mi habitación de nuevo, me cambié rápido, me puse encima otra playera, definitivamente me estaba cansando de usar camisas y corbatas flojas, me puse unos jeans y una sudadera azul, regresé a la cocina, agarre mi taza y mis sobras ya calientes, salí a mi balcón, puse algo de Tracy Linxman en mis bocinas y disfrute de mi desayuno dominical. Me estaba empezando a relajar, sentir la brisa cálida de la mañana, honestamente los sonidos civiles me llegan a relajar, empecé a tomar mi café y a comer, hasta que el sonido de mi maldito celular empezó a sonar, 10 de la mañana y no puedo acabar nada, me siento fascinante…

Sonaba y sonaba, ring ring ring, me empezaba a fastidiar de ese celular, llegue a tiempo para contestar, para mi agradable, grata y maravillosa sorpresa…era mi jefe, el ojete de Bogo, deslice mi dedo para contestar…

-Bueno-.

-Official Wilde, tenemos un problema, necesito que venga a la comisaría de inmediato-.

-Jefe, es mi día de descanso…¿qué es lo que necesitan?- pregunte un poco fastidiado.

-Alguien quiere hablar contigo- me dijo con su seriedad característica.

-¿Quién?-.

-Le diré todos los detalles aquí, lo esperamos, hasta luego-.

Bogo colgó primero, me quede procesando lo que había pasado, ¿Quién demonios querría hablar conmigo? En Domingo y precisamente en la mañana, esto de ser policía muy pocas veces me fastidia, pero sinceramente sigo allí por Judy, no sé qué haría sin ella, en verdad. Sin pensarlo, tome mi café de un sorbo, comí el resto de comida, tome las llaves de mi coche y partí hacía la comisaría.

Estacione mi coche en el lugar de siempre, al entrar, todos se me quedaron viendo, creo que jamás me habían visto con una sudadera y pantalones de mezclilla, en mí era raro entrar a la comisaría sin mi camisa o el uniforme, al primero que afortunadamente tuve el placer de hablarle primero fue a Clawhauser.

-Nick, ¿Qué haces aquí? Creo es tu día de descanso, ¿pasa algo? - me pregunto con migajas en los bigotes, algunas veces siento que en verdad las donas le causarán algo aparte de obesidad.

-Me llamo Bogo, ¿Dónde esta?- le pregunte viendo cómo se engullía otro de esos deliciosos biscochos glaseados y dulces.

Trago y sigio.

-Esta en su oficina, donde siempre- me contesto con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, gracias Clawhauser, nos vemos- le dije despidiéndome de él, otro rato junto con él y empezaría a hablar de Gazelle o de alguna otra cosa, no entiendo como Judy lo soporta, me cae bien, pero llega a ser fastidioso.

Camine por el largo pasillo, hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina de mi jefe, toque, enseguida una voz grave me respondió que pasará.

-Dime Bogo, ¿para qué me necesitan?

El búfalo se levantó de su gran silla, mirándome.

-Sígueme-.

Salimos de su oficina, el silencio era muy incómodo así que le pregunte.

-Judy va a venir? -.

-La oficial Hopps no está en este caso, es solo para ti, el preso quiere hablar contigo-.

Ahí fue cuando me empecé a preocupar…

-¿Preso?-.

-Sí- me respondió Bogo cortante, solo me dedique a seguirle sus pesados pasos.

Empezamos a bajar las escaleras, hacía una zona que jamás había visto, había computadoras y muchas habitaciones, creo yo que, con lo mismo, cámaras, sistemas de circuito cerrado, al centro pude notar una gran habitación con vidrios blindados, solo se veía hacía a dentro, no había nadie.

Bogo se detuvo enfrente de la dichosa gran habitación, con una gran mesa y dos sillas, era un interrogatorio.

Bogo anuncio por su radio lo siguiente, un escalofrío recorrió mi espina al escucharlo.

-Official Wilde ha llegado, tienen permiso para ingresar al sujeto-.

Del otro lado de la habitación se veía a un tigre y un oso sujetando a otro animal esposado, tenía un uniforme naranja, como si hubiera estado en prisión hace años, cuando la imagen se me hizo más claro, vi que tenía rayas, tatuajes, perforaciones…no lo podía creer….

-Entre oficial, es su llamada- me dijo Bogo, abriendo la puerta enfrente de mí, entre sin quitar la vista del otro sujeto, escuché como se sellaba la puerta detrás de mí, estábamos él y yo, solos como hace años...

-No has cambiado en estos 10 años Nick- dijo cabizbajo.

-Hola Rash, hace mucho que no te veo-.


	6. Capítulo 6: Alguien como yo

**¡Lectores! ¡Mis queridos lectores! Perdónenme por mi gran tardanza en actualizar, enserio no quiero dejar este proyecto abandonado, y sé que a ustedes les gusta mucho, la verdad ver de nuevo todas esas visitas y los reviews, me llenan de inspiración para continuar. Desde este capítulo las cosas se pondrán pesadas y empieza la etapa adolescente de Nick, así que, abróchense esos cinturones y continuemos, ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Alguien como yo.

Mis patas me sudaban, sentía un nudo en la garganta, trague saliva y suspire. Ver a mi viejo amigo fue una gran y extraña sorpresa, y más que quería hablar conmigo. No sé qué quería, su mirada era fría, como en los viejos tiempos, no ha cambiado mucho, esas cicatrices y esas perforaciones en sus orejas, recuerdo cuando lo acompañe a hacerse la primera, fue divertido verlo gritar de dolor, que buenos tiempos…pero ahora el me veía como si fuera su enemigo y eso me destroza, no lo culpo, yo lo dejé atrás.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunte para romper el hielo, ese incómodo silencio que me consumía poco a poco.

Rash se quedó en silencio, y empezó a levantar su cabeza lentamente.

-Tu sabes perfectamente que se siente estar esposado e incrustado a una fría silla- dijo Rash con un tono de voz tranquilo, pero a la vez seguro de querer que inculque en mis pensamientos lo que estaba diciendo.

Me quede en silencio, no sabía que responder, había tocado una fibra sensible de mí, recordar todos esos crímenes que cometimos, me hacía sentir nauseas ahora.

Rash me miro, sus ojos estaban rojos y tenía un moretón circundante a su pómulo.

\- ¿Por qué nos dejaste atrás Nick?-.

Seguí en silencio, él me balaceaba con preguntas que me penetraban y me lastimaban, solo cerré mis ojos.

-Vamos Wilde, ¡responde! -.

Me quedé unos momentos en silencio, sentí como una lágrima quería salir.

-Porque ya no podía más Rash, entiende, al fin encontré lo que me hace sentir bien, lo que me hace perdonarme de tanto daño que hice-.

-¿Y tus amigos qué? Siempre estuvimos ahí para ti, ¿y así nos agradeces? -.

Me quedé en silencio, cerré mis ojos fuertemente, ya no quiero estar aquí, tengo una mezcla de sentimientos extraños, sentimientos encontrados, sentía el respirar del diablo en mi cuello, ya no resistía, quería llorar, pero a la vez disculparme de todo lo que le he hecho a mis mejores amigos.

-Vamos viejo, nosotros jamás te dimos la espalda, ¿Quiénes iban al orfanato a verte todos los días? ¿Quiénes fueron tus compañeros de crimen? ¿Con quienes pasabas las tardes de pizza? ¿Con quienes ibas a la Boca del Lobo? ¿eh? Vamos Nick, contéstame-.

Más lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

-Ustedes, solo…ustedes-.

\- ¿Qué más quieres que te diga Nick? Y ahora, veme, esposado y enfrente de mi mejor amigo, rogando que no me metan a la cárcel por tercera vez, ¿y qué vas a hacer? Cumplir lo que ellos te digan ¿verdad? Ese es tu rol aquí Nick, ¡eres una maldita marioneta! -.

-Cállate Rash, las cosas no son así…-le refuté, tratando de defender a mis nuevos compañeros, en especial a Judy, sentí que la había insultado, y eso nunca lo permitiré.

Rash suspiro, cansado y agotado, se recargo como pudo en la silla y solo me dijo.

-¿Recuerdas esos días? Cuando lo único que hacíamos con la poli era burlase de ellos en su puta cara, cada día celebrábamos, y tu decías algo que nunca olvidaré, ellos son el enemigo, ellos son nuestro único obstáculo-.

En mi mente pasaron muchos recuerdos, las palabras de Rash resonaban en mi cabeza como fuertes percusiones de una gran batería, era cierto, eso es lo que dije, cada palabra, cada letra, me acuerdo de cada gesto.

-Y ahora mírate, eres parte de esa escoria de la que tanto hablabas Nick, eres un hipócrita-.

Me quede en silencio mirándolo, rendido y lleno de la verdad, no había necesidad mentirle, estaba destrozado por dentro ahora, todo mi día se fue a la mierda y todo lo que sentí que había logrado al carajo, todo lo que hice, ahora está perdido.

-Me sorprende que no hayas dicho nada zorro-.

-Para que mentirte Rash, todo lo que les dije es cierto, todo lo que paso y todo lo que hicimos, no hay manera de arreglar todos mis asquerosos errores, y ahora, solo abandone ¡A LOS ÚNICOS AMIGOS QUE TUVE! - termine exclamando, frustrado, y triste, destrozado, me sentía de la mierda, y ahora veía a Rash, veía a lo que era mi hermano…

-Pocas veces eres tan sincero Wilde, te conozco zorro-.

-Perdónenme, tanto tu como Finnick, estoy arrepentido de lo que hice, es por eso que inicie de nuevo, deje el negocio del crimen y solo me dedique a vender paletas de hielo, sí lo sé, era un fracasado, pero, algo me hizo cambiar y estar aquí-.

-Oh, mejor dicho, alguien-.

Me trague todas mis palabras al escuchar lo que dijo Rash, ese cabrón siempre encontraba mi punto débil, no tenía escape, tenía que decir que Judy, una coneja de campo, cambio mi vida, y me hizo tomar esa decisión, era hora de enfrentarlo.

-¿Hacer a Zootopia un lugar mejor? Sí, la frase de tu compañera coneja, vamos Wilde, ya dime que tiene esa tierna conejita que hizo cambiar a tan rudo zorro que según yo conocía-.

La cebra me sorprende más y más, parece que había investigado mucho de lo que hacía desde que tomamos caminos diferentes, no pude dudar en preguntarle.

\- ¿Acaso me estas siguiendo Rash? -.

-Vamos viejo, todos saben que la pareja que salvo Zootopia es una coneja y un zorro, pareja de policía y quien sabe de qué más, jajajaja, ay Nick, siempre tan romántico-.

Rash reía y reía, nunca llegue a imaginarme tal cosa de tan duro animal, aunque siempre hablábamos de toda clase de temas, en especial de estos.

-Jamás creí que quisieras tener como pareja a una coneja, jajaja, enemigos naturales, sí como no, el gran Nick Wilde lo logró de nuevo- Rash no dejaba de bromear, cabe destacar que también sus bromas no son tan placenteras ni tan duraderas.

-Basta Rash, nosotros no somos más que amigos, aparte, ¿Por qué tanto interés en eso? -.

-Por qué, viejo, jamás creía que nos cambiaras por alguien así- sorpresivamente Rash bajo la cabeza y empezó a parpadear.

-Te extraño viejo… ¿Qué paso con los viejos tiempos? - después suspiro y se azoto contra el respaldo de su silla. - ¿A dónde fueron? En verdad extraño la honestidad y las cosas que hacíamos, ¿Quién más en Zootopia hacía eso? Primero una banda de música fracasada y después llegamos a ser los criminales más buscados-.

La cebra me volvía a sorprender, se veía cansada y muy jodida, en especial rezagada y rendida.

-Esto ya no es para mí Nick, años en el mundo del crimen cansa, y, es por eso que me entregué, sí, yo fui quien robo ese banco, adivina para quien-.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, no había escuchado de ese hijo de puta hace muchos años, no podía creer lo que Rash trataba de decirme, me acomodé en la silla y continué hablando con mi viejo amigo.

-¿Raja?- pregunte, esperando lo peor.

-Sí, ese hijo de puta te está buscando, vine para avisarte del peligro que corres hermano, sí, sé que actúo como un estúpido, pero créeme, es lo único que puedo hacer ahora…yo también…quiero que me perdones-.

Miré a Rash, como bajaba la cabeza lentamente, yo solo lo miraba, empático y en verdad agradecido por tantas cosas, le dije.

-Te perdono-.

Nunca creí hacer lo que hice unos segundos después, tome mi cuello de la sudadera, y lo baje a tal punto, en donde se veía una gruesa herida de bala, no lo había hecho desde hace años.

-Por la marca hermano- le dije, mostrando mi herida.

-Por la herida- me respondió con una sonrisa que no veía ya hace mucho tiempo.

La sonrisa que me hizo sacar Rash, no la había tenido desde hace años, me sentí aliviado y descansado.

Una alarma sonó, indicando que la hora límite del interrogatorio había llegado a su fin, yo me levanté primero, mire a Rash, me acerque y le recargue mi pata en su hombro, cruzamos miradas y le dije con una sonrisa.

-Yo me encargaré que te saquen de aquí lo más pronto posible hermano, no te preocupes-. Esas palabras me llenaron de una confianza que no había sentido hace mucho, me sentía bien y completo al fin, era hora de ponerse a investigar el caso de Rash y el regreso de Raja, ese hijo de puta que me trae tan malos recuerdos, me sentía listo.

-Cuídate, que ese cabrón no te encuentre- me dijo Rash mirándome desde su asiento, al mismo tiempo, los mismos oficiales que trajeron a Rash, entraron y lo comenzaron a parar.

-Siempre- le dije, más decidido que nunca.

Él solo me volteo a ver, mientras cruzaba la puerta del lado exterior de interrogatorio, dejándome solo.

Al ver que solo la soledad me rodeaba, suspire, pase mi pata sobre mi cara y me puse a pensar y a recordar tantas cosas, necesitaba ayuda de Judy para resolver este nuevo caso, y ahora necesito más que astucia o habilidad para lograrlo, necesito recordar…

* * *

 **Agradecimiento especial a GhostlyMia**


	7. Capítulo 7: Mi Supuesto Futuro

Capítulo 7: Mi supuesto Futuro.

Después del encuentro con Rash, mi confianza regresó y mi preocupación se fue por completo, pero ahora, tengo una nueva tarea, investigar el regreso de Raja y por qué me está buscando, se lo tenía que explicar todo a Judy, después de quedarme un rato en el silencioso cuarto de interrogaciones, le di un gesto a la cámara de seguridad que está posicionada en la esquina, el sonido del seguro siendo deshabilitado hizo que procediera a salir. Bogo fue el primero que me encontré y me hizo la primera pregunta.

-¿Qué te dijo?- me pregunto el búfalo serio.

-Es…un viejo amigo, solo quería hablar conmigo- le dije, con toda seguridad y sin tambalear.

-¿Viejo amigo?, ¿acaso los dos fueron compañeros criminales?- me pregunto Bogo, algo sorprendido.

-No solo éramos dos Bogo- le dije, sonriendo, haciendo que por mi mente pasaran imágenes de tan buenos tiempos, con Rash, Finnick y yo.

-Ya veo…bueno, eso es todo por hoy oficial Wilde, repórtese de nuevo el Lunes-.

-Sí, señor- le dije, poniendo mis patas en las bolsas de mi sudadera azul, me dirigí a las escaleras para subir a las oficinas y llegar hasta mi auto. Pasé por mi oficina, por la de Judy, todo estaba en orden, todo listo para que el Lunes regresáramos, pero por alguna razón no me sentía con flojera de regresar a la estación, tengo un caso que investigar, y que tiene que ver con mis viejos amigos y un viejo adversario, así que se podría decir que este caso ahora, me pertenece.

Llegue a mi auto y regrese a mi departamento, al llegar, me pude dar cuenta que todo seguía como lo había dejado, la cama sin tender, mi taza de café fría y bueno, como siempre mi pequeño agujero desordenado. Rendido y dispuesto de terminar de disfrutar lo que me quedaba de mi Domingo, me senté en el pequeño sillón que tengo. Recuerdo que este sillón lo tenía desde que Rash, Finnick y yo vivíamos juntos, aun puedo sentir las bolsas de marihuana en los respaldos y las migajas de las papas fritas en los cojines. Después de una larga tarde, y una revelación muy sorprendente para mí, encendí el televisor, pasaba de canal y de canal, los canales nacionales eran muy aburridos y no tenían sentido, pero me detuve en algo que llamo mi atención, en las noticias estaban pasando el caso de Rash, pasaban el montaje de cómo lo capturaron, y como él me dijo, se entregó a la mitad de su escape, muchas patrullas policiacas lo rodeaban, con pistolas en mano, Rash se dejó caer al suelo, mientras lo esposaban, por alguna razón, guarde el fragmento del programa en el disco duro de mi televisión, solté una sonrisa, como si estuviera orgulloso de que lo hubieran capturado, aunque le dieron la lección de su vida, muy adentro me sentía mal de él, algo de lo que siempre escapábamos, algo de lo que siempre temimos, él había caído en sus manos y yo me había unido a ellos, la policía, pero ahora me sentía bien conmigo mismo, me sentía reformado al fin, me sentía con un propósito.

Después de ver el montaje varias veces, mi celular empezó a sonar y a vibrar, estire mi pata hacia mi mesa de la sala, la cual estaba llena de envases vacíos de comida y de polvo, ahí en un espacio, estaba mi celular sonando. Lo tome y deslice para contestar, me sentí bien al escuchar la voz que estaba del otro lado del celular.

-Hola Nick-.

-Hola Judy, ¿cómo va todo?- dije mientras me recostaba en mi cómodo sillón.

.Bien Nick, algo preocupada por ti, no me contestaste dos llamadas, ¿Dónde estabas?- su voz en verdad cambio de tono a uno de ligera preocupación y algo de celos, bueno, según lo que yo escuché.

-Pues, Bogo me llamo en la mañana para ir a la estación- le dije, muy calmado.

-¿Paso algo?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste?-.

-Pues, este caso…se podría decir que solo era para mí- le dije rodando mis ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- me pregunto, pero ahora, estaba confundida, lo pude notar por su tono de voz, me imaginé como sus lindas y largas orejas bajaban lentamente.

-Pues, se podría decir que es sobre el caso del banco que te comente antier-.

-¿Se resolvió?-.

-Sí…y…a la vez no-.

-¿A que te refieres Nick, dime de una vez, me estas ocultando algo- ahora su tono era de molestia y desesperación, tengo que admitir que los cambios de actitud de Judy me parecen tiernos, aparte me imaginaba como le respingaba la nariz.

-El ladrón fue Rash, mi viejo amigo…la cebra- le dije, soltando la verdad y dando un suspiro al aire.

-¿Y, por que me dijiste que a la vez, no se resolvió?- ahora Judy me estaba interrogando.

Solté un suspiro, listo para soltar la verdad, no sé por qué me lo estaba ocultando, tal vez para hacerlo más interesante. –Hablé con él, Bogo me llamo y me envío a la sala de interrogaciones con él-.

-¿y que te dijo?- me pregunto Judy, ahora con mucha curiosidad.

Por mi mente paso una decisión, creo que es mejor decírselo cara a cara, era una cosa que le quería contar hace mucho tiempo, y ahora, es la oportunidad perfecta para decírselo. Aparte tengo que admitir que tengo ganas de verla.

-Ehmm, ¿Qué te parece si voy a tu departamento, prefiero decírtelo cara a cara- le dije algo nervioso y ansioso.

Judy se quedó unos segundos en silencio detrás de la línea. –Por supuesto, me parece perfecto- me dijo con mucho entusiasmo, eso hizo que respirara y se me quitara el nerviosismo. –Te veo en diez minutos- me dijo, colgando primero, eso, definitivamente fue extraño.

Me puse mi sudadera azul de nuevo, tome las llaves de la mesa que tengo junto a la entrada y salí hacía mi coche, era hora de contarle otro poco de mi pasado a Judy, y sí que estoy listo.

Estacione mi coche fuera del edificio de departamentos de Judy, muy feliz, le puse seguro a mi coche y subí las escaleras hasta su piso, toque la puerta de su apartamento, solo tuve que esperarla unos minutos para ver su sonrisa de nuevo, y ver cómo me recibía con los brazos abiertos.

-Gracias, zanahorias- le dije cerrando la puerta de su apartamento.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- me pregunto, muy servicial y encantadora, como siempre.

Me senté en su silloncito morado, sí, desde que empezamos a trabajar, ella pudo transformar su cuchitril en algo más decente, con más muebles, una televisión y aumentarlo a un baño y un mini bar.

Ella estaba en la barra preparando unas refrescantes bebidas, me miraba con su tierna y linda sonrisa, hasta que por fin decidió decirme.

-¿Entonces Wilde? Me ibas a contar que te dijo Rash-.

Yo sentado en el sillón, me recorrí un espacio para que tomara asiento después de terminar las bebidas, mientras le empecé a contar.

-Pues, él solo…platico conmigo, y en especial recordamos los buenos tiempos, los tiempos en donde conocimos a Finnick, siéndote sincero, no ha crecido mucho desde ese tiempo-.

Los dos nos reímos ligeramente y nos veíamos. La risa de Judy me encanta, me hace recordar tantas cosas y sentirme seguro, definitivamente creo que me estoy empezando a enamorar de mi enemiga natural, quien lo podía decir, más ni menos que Rash, pero bueno.

-Jamás me contaste como se conocieron- me dijo Judy mientras se dirigía al sillón con las bebidas, se sentó y me paso la mía, le di un trago, tan refrescante bebida fría hizo que mi garganta se hidratara y mi mente se refrescara para continuar con mi historia. Deje mi bebida en la mesa de enfrente, al igual que Judy, los dos nos pusimos cómodos y continúe.

* * *

-Buenos días Nick, es hora de levantarse-.

Mi matrona me levanta todas las mañanas a las 7:00 AM en punto, el camión de mi escuela pasaba a las 8:00 AM, mi matrona me consentía mucho, es una jirafa de brillantes ojos verdes, me hacía el desayuno y me preparaba mis cosas para ir a la escuela, ella sabe que me tardo una hora en estar listo, siempre alcanzo el camión enfrente del orfanato, y siempre en los asientos de atrás, me espera mi único amigo, Rash, siempre nos la pasábamos bien y nunca nos cansamos de estar juntos. No tengo más amigos que solo él, todos los demás se me quedan viendo raro y otros con lástima, pero no necesito de los demás.

Ya era hora del receso y Rash y yo nos dirigimos al comedor, pedíamos nuestro alimento favorito y nos sentábamos en la misma mesa.

-¿Ya escuchaste el nuevo álbum de Avenged Sevenfur?- me pregunto Rash.

-Sí, por supuesto, está buenísimo- le respondí.

-Ahh, que mal que no lo pueda escuchar cuando quiera, mi mamá no me deja escuchar esa clase de música, dice que es muy pesada- dijo Rash algo triste y desilusionado.

-No te debes de sentir mal Rash, debes de decirle a tu mamá que son tus gustos y los debe de respetar- le dije, llenándolo de confianza.

-Creo que tienes razón Nick, le diré después, pero por ahora, hay que terminar de comer, si no se nos va a hacer tarde para llegar a clase-.

-Si tienes razón-.

Seguimos comiendo nuestros ricos alimentos, pasaron unos minutos y Rash me volvió a hablar.

-Oye, ¿supiste del nuevo chico?- me pregunto Rash con el bocado en el hocico.

-No- dije mientras le tomaba a mi jugo de manzana. -¿Quién es?-.

-Dicen que es muy chiquito, y que viene de Plaza Sahara-.

-¿Crees que sea un camello?-.

-No lo sé-.

En ese momento, escuche como la puerta del comedor se cerraba, y debajo de ella, estaba un pequeño animalito, con grandes orejas, muy inseguro. Me le quede viendo, pero no de una manera burlona como los demás, sino de una forma de empatía, quiero ser su amigo.

-Oye Rash, ¿y si lo invitamos a sentarse aquí?, se ve que es buen chico- le pregunte a mi amigo, que seguía comiendo.

Rash se le quedo viendo, se quedó pensando y finalmente me dijo.

-Sí, parece que nadie le quiere dar un lugar-.

Mire al pequeño orejón y le llame, él primero actuó muy inseguro, lo llamé por una segunda vez, finalmente él vino al lado de nuestra mesa, y le pregunte.

-Te quieres sentar con nosotros, te ves buena onda, ven, siéntate- le dije, pintando una sonrisa en el rostro del chico, se sentó al lado mío.

-Él es Rash, mi mejor amigo- le dije presentándoselo.

-Ehmm…mucho gusto…- dijo el pequeñín muy inseguro.

-Y pues bueno, yo me llamo Nick, ¿y tú?... ¿cómo te llamas?-.

-Mi nombre…es…Finnick-.

-Mucho gusto Finnick, espero que nos llevemos bien, y dime, ¿Cuántos años tienes?- le pregunte, tratando de darle confianza.

-Once-.

-Igual que nosotros- dijo Rash, emocionado.

-Bienvenido Finnick, y bueno, dinos…¿qué cuentas?-.


	8. Capítulo 8: Tribute

**Buen día lectores, bueno, tengo mucho que disculparme, hace mucho tiempo que no escribo ni actualizo, y, no es por que me paso algo malo, de hecho, es todo o contrario, tuve una lluvia de ideas inmensa, y estuve a punto de cambiar toda la trama de la historia, pero al ver sus reacciones y su apoyo, tenía que buscar una manera de combinarlas y hacerlas mejor, así que espero que disfruten, desde este capítulo, se va a ver un poco el giro y todo lo que tengo planeado, y también cabe destacar que aparte de lluvia de ideas, tuve una lluvia de enfermedades y tareas, proyectos, y proximamente examénes finales, pero aquí esta el capítulo, espero que les guste, y no se les olvido tomarse el tiempo para dejar algun comentario, me ayuda a que esta historia sea mejor, muchas gracias! Por cierto, este capítulo es algo diferente, usen su imaginación!  
**

Capítulo 8: Tribute

Judy se recostó en mi hombro, los dos ya nos habíamos bebido varias copas de esa deliciosa y sustanciosa bebida que prepara Judy, no sé de dónde lo aprendió, pero al parecer, por su fuerte sabor y estilo campirano, supongo que su padre se lo enseño a hacer en las madrigueras. Pasaron varias horas, le conté sobre como Finnick, Rash y yo crecimos juntos, hasta llegar a ser unos adolescentes rebeldes, la verdad no quería seguir contando, ya que estaba inseguro de como Judy reaccionaria ante mis atroces acciones del pasado. No me venía a la cabeza que más contarle, intente recordar muchas otras cosas, pero por el momento, el calor del alcohol y el cansancio de un largo domingo, nos traía exhaustos a los dos, pero pasando un buen y relajado tiempo. La conejita gris se levantó de su sillón a recoger las muchas copas que teníamos en su mesa. Yo la observaba como llegaba al mini bar y lavaba cada una. Yo, mientras tanto, estaba perdido entre mis sueños y pensamientos, y por supuesto, en mi mirada, no podía dejar de ver a Judy, cualquier cosa que hacía me parecía bello, cada movimiento, suave y delicado, como si de una bailarina se tratara. Solo la miraba a ella, pero un curioso sonido que llego desde su armario, me llamo más la atención. Gire mi cabeza para quedar viendo al armario de visitas, parecía medio abierto y como si algo estuviese a punto de caerse desde su interior.

-Judy, la puerta de tu armario está a punto de desplomarse- le dije, llamado su atención.

Judy se asomó desde la barra del mini bar, mirando hacía su armario de visitas.

-Lo puedes ir a cerrar, por favor- me pidió con una voz suave.

-Por supuesto- le respondí amablemente.

Con trabajos me pude levantar del cómodo sillón. Impulsándome con mis brazos hasta quedar de pies enfrente del armario. Desafortunadamente, cuando estaba enfrente de este, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, haciendo desplomarse una guitarra y un bate de béisbol. Afortunadamente, pude rescatar al bello instrumento, el otro palo de madera cayó ruidosamente, llamando de nuevo la atención de Judy, ella salió de inmediato a mi posición preocupada por el fuerte sonido, me pregunto cómo estaba, pero al ver que estaba sosteniendo la guitarra, Judy me miro con una cara, sorprendida.

-Nunca me dijiste que tocabas guitarra, zanahorias- le dije, soplando el polvo de la guitarra.

-Pues, es que nunca la toque, era de mi padre, me la dio esperando que yo la tocara, pero nunca fui una aficionada de crear o tocar música, solo…de escucharla- me dijo, mientras se sentaba junto a mí.

Empecé a rasguear unas cuerdas, me di cuenta que estaba muy desafinada y que en verdad, no se había tocado hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Tu papá le gustaba tocar?- le pregunte, aunque la pregunta fuera obvia, pero quería empezar un tema de conversación, que ya tenía planeado contarle hace unos minutos, parece que todo se conectaba poco a poco…genial.

-Le encantaba, él decía que sin música, el mundo sería un fracaso-.

-Eso lo dije Nietzsche querida, pero, sí, tiene toda la razón- le dije mientras afinaba las cuerdas y seguía rasgueando.

Ella me miraba muy curiosa, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Me encanta verla así. Me moví al sillón y comencé a tocar Für Elise de Beethoven. Ella se quedó boquiabierta al verme, sí, tampoco le había dicho que tocaba guitarra, incluso que tenía una banda.

-Nick Wilde…zorro astuto, nunca me dijiste que tocabas la guitarra- me dijo con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Preferí sorprenderte zanahorias, quería esperar a un momento como este- le dije mientras seguía tocando la melodiosa canción, la primera que aprendí.

-Cuéntame Wilde, ¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar guitarra?- me pregunto curiosa la conejita, sentándose a mi lado.

-Pues verás, al cumplir una cierta edad, en el orfanato tenía que entrar a algún taller, y pues, elegí el taller de música, me enseñaron a tocar guitarra, bajo, piano, y también me enseñaron a cantar. En una aburrida tarde en la escuela, también me di cuenta que Finnick tocaba la guitarra, los dos empezamos a tocar muchas otras canciones en nuestra habitación, yo llegue a componer unas canciones y Finnick les daba la instrumentación. Un día, descubrimos que Rash tocaba la batería, sí, a esa cebra le encanta golpear cosas. Él nos dijo que tenía pena de enseñarnos sus logros, que desde muy pequeño tocaba batería y que siempre soñó con tener una exitosa banda de música-.

-¿Por qué jamás les dijo que le apasionaba la música?-me preguntó Judy, como si yo supiera exactamente la respuesta.

-No lo sé, era un chico algo inseguro, al igual que Finnick y yo, pero créeme, después de esa lección que nos dieron, nunca volvimos a hacer los mismos- le conteste, con la garganta algo seca, con tan solo de recordar ese momento tan crudo y humillante.

-¿Y qué paso?…bueno, sí me quieres contar-.

-Por supuesto que lo haré zanahorias- le dije mientras me ponía cómodo en su sillón. –Pero, te contaré desde el principio, desde que hicimos, Flaming Paws-.

-¿Flaming Paws?-.

-Sí, nuestra fracasada banda de música, Finnick en la primera guitarra, Rash en la batería y yo en la segunda guitarra y primer coro-.

La cara de Judy se cambió a una de curiosidad, ella me veía con ese gesto de, "dime, dime, dime", a esas miradas no se les niega nada. –¿Y qué más?-.

-Pues, practicábamos juntos todos los días, fuimos reconocidos en la secundaria, todos nos decían que fuéramos a tocar música a sus fiestas, a todos les fascinábamos, hasta que ocurrió esa fatídica noche-.

-Nick! Me dejas mucho con la duda, vamos dime, ¿qué paso esa ncohe?-.

-Decidimos dar nuestro primer toquín en un night club, y todo se fue a la mierda-.

-Bien chicos, ¿estan listos?- les pregunte mientras nos preparábamos en nuestros pequeños camerinos.

-Más listo que un conejo en temporada de apareamiento- bromeo Finnick, el cual estaba acomodando su guitarra, que era casi el doble de grande que él, pero la tocaba como si fuera su esposa.

-Miren chicos, si salimos bien de esta presentación, nuestra gran carrera comenzara, ahí esta el cazatalentos de la disquera a la que queremos entrar, solo imagínense "la primera banda donde hay presas y depredadores" - extendí mi mano simulando un gran cartel.

-Esta clientela es estricta, buscan acción y éxtasis, así que, vayamos a dárselas!- exclamo Rash, jugando con sus baquetas.

-Bien chicos, 1 minuto para salir- nos dijo una pequeña oveja, parecía que era la asistente del jefe o algo por el estilo.

-¿Por qué las ovejas siempre son las asistentes?-pregunte hacía mi grupo, curioso.

-Son tiempos difíciles Wilde, no dejemos que eso nos tumbe, vamos muchachos, tenemos un show que dar- dijo Finnick poniéndose primero en la fila, estábamos esperando a que nos nombraran.

-Y él siguiente número de la noche, nos presentara un poco de buen rock, démosle la bienvenida a ¡Flaming Paws!- grito la presentadora, haciendo que el público aplaudiera efusivamente.

Me puse un poco nervioso, es la primera vez que tocábamos enfrente de tanta gente, aparte totalmente desconocida. Entramos al escenario y todos los presentes guardaron silencio, esperándonos…pude observar al dueño de la disquera, estaba anotando algo, me puse nervioso., sentía todas las miradas en mí, así que comencé…

-Bien, buenas noches público!, ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que estén listos para un poco de rock, así que…

Rash chocó sus baquetas…y uno, y dos y…

"Tribute" Tenacious D

This is the greatest and best song in the world...

Tribute.

Long time ago me and my brother Kyle here,

we was hitchhikin' down a long and lonesome road.

All of a sudden, there shined a shiny demon... in the middle... of the road.

And he said:

"Play the best song in the world, or I'll eat your soul." (soul)

Well me and Kyle, we looked at each other,

and we each said... "Okay."

And we played the first thing that came to our heads,

Just so happened to be,

The Best Song in the World, it was The Best Song in the World.

Look into my eyes and it's easy to see

One and one make two, two and one make three,

It was destiny.

Once every hundred-thousand years or so,

When the sun doth shine and the moon doth glow

And the grass doth grow...

Needless to say, the beast was stunned.

Whip-crack went his Whoopy tail,

And the beast was done.

He asked us: "(snort) Be you angels?"

And we said, "Nay. We are but men."

Rock!

Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh-ah-ah,

Ohhh, whoah, ah-whoah-oh!

This is not The Greatest Song in the World, no.

This is just a tribute.

Couldn't remember The Greatest Song in the World, no, no.

This is a tribute, oh, to The Greatest Song in the World,

All right! It was The Greatest Song in the World,

All right! It was the best muthafuckin' song the greatest song in the world.

(A cappella)

Lucifer.

And the peculiar thing is this my friends:

the song we sang on that fateful night it didn't actually sound

anything like this song.

This is just a tribute! You gotta believe it!

And I wish you were there! Just a matter of opinion.

Ah, fuck! Good God, God lovin',

So surprised to find you can't stop it.

All right! All right!

-Tomen sus cosas y nunca vuelvan a mi club- nos dijo el dueño del lugar, el cual era un rinoceronte, vestido en un traje muy fino y con muchos anillos en sus pesuñas.

-Pero, señor, no entiendo por qu…

-No voy a permitir que mi imagen se vea afectada por una banda de música que tenga a dos zorros y una cebra-.

-Hey! ¿y eso que tiene que ver?- le dije muy enojado estaba a dos de darle un buen golpe y romperle su hueso nasal.

-Por favor, dime, quien quiere ver a una banda de música, pobre, y sin principios morales-.

-Vuelva a repetir eso y juro que le saco un maldito ojo- esta vez fue Finnick quien hablo.

-¿Y tú qué piensas hacer rata inmunda?- dijo el rinoceronte burlándose.

-A mi amigo no le dices así maldito cuernudo- esta vez, fue Rash quien embistió al rinoceronte, tirándolo de la silla, poniendo sus pesuñas en su cuello, lo empezó a estrangular, yo solo podía escuchar los quejidos del gran animal, muy asustado, escuche como muchos animales se dirigían al despacho.

-Rash! Detenta ya!- le grite, escuche como quitaban el seguro de sus armas, eran sus guardias.

-¡RASH!- le grito Finnick, pero ya era demasiado tarde, los guardias de seguridad entraron y nos apuntaron con sus pistolas y rifles, jale a Rash hacía nosotros, ahora estábamos los tres a la defensiva.

-El jefe dio una orden, si no salen de aquí, tendremos que disparar- nos amenazó una oveja con lentes oscuros, con un gran rifle apuntándonos a nuestros hocicos.

No tuvimos otra opción, levantamos nuestras patas y nos sacaron de ahí a patadas, ni siquiera tuvieron respeto a nuestros instrumentos, lanzándolos y rompiendo nuestras guitarras y todo nuestro equipo.

-Los mataré malditas escorias, ¡LO JURO!- grito Finnick, llorando junto con su guitarra, la cual tenía un gran significado.

Empezó a llover, algo para hacer que la noche se volviera más fría y agría.

Rash y yo nos juntamos y consolamos a Finnick, que se notaba, tenía un gran enojo dentro de él.

Nos cubrimos con nuestras chamarras de cuero, tomamos lo que sobraba y nos levantamos del mojado pavimento. Íbamos a cruzar la calle, cansados, humillados y agotados, con ganas de hacerlos pagar, y al aprecer, el destino lo tenía escrito. Frente a nosotros, se detuvo una limosina, nos espantamos y nos hicimos hacía atrás, tenía sus luces altas encendidas, lo que faltaba para la noche, que nos secuestren o que nos maten, pero pude respirar al ver la ventanilla bajar, mostrando un rostro feroz y adinerado, en especial al escuchar lo que nos dijo.

-Los he estado observando hace mucho tiempo, y creo que es hora, de que les ayude, vengan suban-. Dijo una voz grave, sentía su pesada mirada sobre nosotros.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres de nosotros?- le pregunte, defendiendo a mis amigos.

-Mi nombre es Raja, vengan suban, no les hare nada, se ven en muy mal estado. Tengo algo que ofrecerles, a ustedes tres, para que hagan pagar a todos los que les hicieron daño-.


	9. Capítulo 9: Crimen

**Hola compañeros lectores, les agradezco mucho la paciencia que tuvieron, les quiero decir la razón por la cual no actualize durante mucho timepo, simplemente me tome un descanso, me hartaba de tener la cabeza revuelta de ideas y no poder expresarlas adecuadamente, ahora que fue aproximadamente unos meses de descanso, he regresado para seguir con esta gran historia, me siento de nuevo con la inspiración y con las ideas necesarias para seguir, muchas gracias a todos y espero que disfruten de este corto capítulo, pero no se preocupen, vienen muchas otras sorpresas y emociones. Gracias.**

* * *

Wilde Cap 9: Crimen.

La lluvia caía estrepitosamente, tenía que tomar una decisión rápida para mí y mis colegas, el extraño animal que nos ofrecía algo muy misterioso e interesante, y en la otra mano era quedarnos solo en la lluvia y con nuestro honor borrandose poco a poco con cada gota que caía.

Lo único que hice fue mover mi cabeza en forma de afirmación. De inmediato, se abrió la puerta del lado contrario a nosotros, no pensamos dos veces y nos subimos al gran vehículo. Parecíamos niños inocentes y perdidos en un día lluvioso, no teníamos palabras ni siquiera sabíamos cómo reaccionar de manera madura. Nos sentamos de prisa en los lujosos y cómodos asientos de cuero, yo estaba en medio de Finnick y Rash, así que estaba viendo directamente a los ojos al animal que nos había ofrecido el trato, un tigre, con un traje muy lujoso, con muchos anillos brillantes, estaba fumando un cigarrilo y nos veía fijamente.

-¿Gustan?- nos preguntó mientras nos mostraba una caja de cigarrillos muy cara, Finnick no dudo y tomo uno.

Nos quedamos viendo a Finnick encenderlo, lo único que nos dijo fue que lo necesitaba para relajarse. Yo en verdad estaba algo nervioso y un poco aterrorizado, tragué saliva y seguí viendo al gran depredador, que tenía una mirada muy sospechosa ante nosotros...

* * *

-¿Él es Raja cierto?- pregunto Judy, con un gesto de mucha atención.

-Sí, es él mismo, si hubiera sabido lo que causaría todo esto, nunca me hubiera metido a su limusina-.

-No es tu culpa Nick, ustedes...estaban...

-Asustados- le conteste.

Judy solo suspiro, yo la seguía viendo, esperando que me dijera algo más, ni siquiera sabía que quería escuchar en ese momento, solo la quería ver a ella, y contarle más de mi pasado.

* * *

-Sean bienvenidos a mi oficina, adelante-.

El tigre se comportaba de una manera muy amable con nosotros, pero yo sabía que algo ocultaba, nadie se ponía a dar tratos a la mitad de la noche, y más a fracasados como nosotros. Después, el gran felino tomo una pipa, de una pequeña cajita saco un poco de tabaco y lo acomodo apropiadamente en el artefacto. Se sentó en su cómodo sillón y nos volteo a ver, mientras seguía fumando. Nosotros seguíamos parados enfrente de su escritorio, como si de estudiantes regañados se tratara. Atrás estaban sus guardaespaldas, eran búfalos y toros muy intimidantes, con un traje negro como la noche, y rifles del tamaño de mi cola, eso me ponía aun más nervioso y paranoico.

-Vamos, tomen asiento por favor, les tengo que contar algo- nos dijo el adinerado tigre, seguía fumando mientras nosotros nos sentábamos en las tres sillas que había frente a su escritorio. Yo lo seguía viendo fijamente, esperando que obviamente él hablara primero...y así fue.

-Bien, al parecer...veo que me tengo que presentar primero, mi nombre es Raja, es todo lo que tiene que saber de mí, ahora bien, les tengo una propuesta, como les dije, pero primero tengo que saber sus nombres- dijo mientras le daba otro toque a su pipa.

Yo me presenté primero, después Rash y al último Finnick. Me quede esperando a que dijera algo más...

-Mucho gusto muchachos, y sean bienvenidos, verán, al parecer no me conocen del...todo- después de decir esto, se levanto de su silla y empezó a caminar en su oficina y al rededor de cada uno, con su pipa en la mano derecha, la izquierda la coloco detrás de su espalda. Siguió hablando...

-Pues, soy el candidato para la alcaldía de Zootopia, estoy postulado y llevo la delantera, sé que a ustedes jóvenes no les interesa eso...pero...eso no es lo importante aquí- se recargo en su escritorio, en frente de nosotros, coloco su pipa en su lugar y nos miró de nuevo.

-Quiero que ustedes trabajen para mí, hacer unos trabajos muy importantes...miren...yo los he estado vigilando durante un tiempo, y cuando vi que era el momento oportuno, henos aquí, así qué...empecemos- dijo acercándose a nosotros...

-¿Y que se supone que debemos de hacer para usted?- pregunto Finnick, al parecer muy serio.

-Yo sé que ustedes son diferentes a los demás...así que les propongo algo, ustedes me harán favores...y yo, les pagaré mucho- dijo mientras hacia el típico gesto de dinero con sus garras.

-Es más, tengan, espero que esto les convenza- dijo mientras mandaba a sus guaruras por algo y nos daba una maleta llena de dinero, eso me hizo las cosas más claras...y al parecer ya sé a dónde se dirige esto...

Ahora los tres estábamos en total silencio, esperando a que siguiera hablando, después nos hizo una pregunta.

-Una cosa más...¿alguien de ustedes sabe manejar? -.

Eso si me hizo pensar dos veces, a Finnick no, el levanto el brazo inmediatamente, lo cual hizo que Raja sacara una sonrisa.

-Acompañenme- nos dijo mientras salía de su oficina, nosotros lo seguimos.

Lo seguimos por todo su edificio hasta el estacionamiento del sótano donde una van de carga esperaba, la mire con una sonrisa, Finnick se acerco y la vio más de cerca, Rash se asomaba por las ventanas y Raja solo nos miraba.

-Hagan lo que quieran con ella, ahora es suya-.

Jamas creía que hiciera eso en mi vida, pero...lo mire y le dí las gracias y que no le íbamos a fallar.

* * *

Judy me miraba muy curiosa, pero sin la típica sonrisa que la representa.

-¿Por qué lo aceptaste Nick?- me pregunto Judy, acariciando mi brazo, yo solo estaba mirando hacia la alfombra de la sala de mi compañera, confundido...solo me alcanzo a decir.

-No se Judy...no se...-fue lo único que explicaba el por que de las cosas.

Yo no quería que Judy se enterara de mis horribles actos del pasado, no quería que conociera esa parte de mí aun, pero algún día de estos la tendría que conocer, la razón por la cual Raja era mi enemigo, y en verdad no se que este tramando en este momento...

Judy puso su suave pata en mi rostro, la mire y ella me vio, con una pequeña sonrisa que llenaba de confianza hasta el más inseguro.

-Eso ya paso Nick, no hay necesidad de recordarlo, ya no te preocupes tanto por tu pasado, ahora eres alguien nuevo, y eso es lo que importa Nick- ella me seguía sonriendo, si ella sigue así, juro que le robo un beso...

Dentro de mi mente seguía preocupado, ¿por que Rash me dijo eso? ¿Acaso Raja me quiere ver muerto? Se que él tiene un plan entre manos, yo lo conozco, y se que así fue exactamente hace 20 años...

Esa misma noche..

Bogo estaba sentado en su oficina, revisando el montón de papeleos, su gesto de dureza no se quitaba de la cara, aunque ya fuera tarde por la noche, en verdad era un animal trabajador y sobresaliente en su ámbito, no se despegaba de sus deberes, muy pocas cosas lo hacían retirarse de su escritorio y olvidarse de todo lo demás. Eran las 11:45 de la noche, aun había varios policías en turno nocturno, la estación estaba abierta las 24 horas todos los días, y Bogo siempre se encargaba de eso, nada se le escapaba.

El teléfono del Jefe sonó a las 11:50, desconcentrandolo un poco de sus deberes, haciendo que contestara la llamada con algo de enojo.

-Sí bueno- dijo muy serio.

-Jefe, tenemos a alguien que lo quiere ver urgentemente-.

-Diganle que pase-.

La línea se quedo en silencio por unos segundos.

-Jefe...la persona que lo busca..." demanda" que usted baje-.

-¿Y quien es esa persona que se cree con el derecho de decirme que hacer?-.

-El jefe-.

Bogo se trago sus palabras...haciendo que tragara saliva con un sabor muy amargo...

-En un momento bajo-.

Bogo colgó,y bajo de prisa al Lobby de la estación, donde un tigre muy elegante y formal, se presento de frente.

-Jefe Bogo...hace mucho que no hablamos- dijo Raja sentado en una silla, Bogo se acerco lentamente.

-Es un placer tenerlo aquí señor-.

-El gusto es mío- dijo Raja levantándose y dandole la garra a Bogo.

-¿De qué desea hablar Sr. Raja-.

-Mire Bogo, se que usted es uno de los animales con más poder en Zootopia, y quiero saber unas cosas de esta estación...específicamente un caso- dijo Raja acomodandose el saco y caminando al lado de Bogo.

-Con gusto se la daré Señor, exactamente ¿de que caso se trata?-.

-El caso de la cebra, que llego hoy mismo si no me equivoco-.

-Por supuesto señor, acompañeme- dijo Bogo volviéndose a poner serio como de costumbre...


End file.
